


This ain't no place for a hero

by CaptainSwan_Lover (yazminposeidon1998)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Love/Hate, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yazminposeidon1998/pseuds/CaptainSwan_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's first day of college was supposed to go well, at least that's what she thought until she ends up facing off against the dashing Killian Jones. </p><p>Killian likes to party and he likes to flirt, that's until he finally get to see the real Emma Swan and he realises she's no ordinary girl.</p><p>It all started with hate but sometimes the persons you hate turns out to be the hero you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Killian Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Sean has been hurt before and on her first day of College she runs into the one person in Storybrook that may just mend her broken heart. But can she trust him. Can a known heart breaker ever be trusted.

When Emma was deciding her classes for College she never even throught about who she'd be in those classes with. And her first day of College proved that planning ahead never work well. As she entered her Marine Biology class her life got the reality kick that it need.

See Emma's life was fine the way it was she had parents that she loved and who loved her back. A little brother she adored and fab friends. But life can't always be simple and complete, something was always missing and at one point she thought she'd found it with her ex Neal, but he ended up breaking her heart. She was missing someone who could repair it.

So Marine Biology, it was Emma's first class of her first semester at college and she loved it. That and English Literature. She dreamed of writing a world class book on the marine life and oceans that covered the world. But it was dream and that's all that people did in the sleepy Maine town of Storybrook. Dream.

As she enter the classroom she made her way to the front to look at the seating chart that was pinned to the bulletin board. She spotted a few familiar faces as she entered the room including one of her best friends Ariel and her boyfriend Eric, who waved, her friend Belle's boyfriend Robert Gold and a few others. 

Staring at the seating chat she looked for her name. When she found her name an audible gasp escaped her lips, just her luck that she'd be sat next to the most annoying person even. Glaring angrily at the board, like it was it's fault, she marched up to her seat lucky he wasn't there yet. However, when he did enter the room she felt every girl swoon at the smile he produced, all accept her friend Ariel how did not see the appeal and knew of Emma's annoyance with him, giving her a sympathetic look.

Killian Jones. Legend in his own right. Well not legend exactly, he was a womanizer that made woman turn to putty. But not Emma she loathed him. He spent the whole of High school flirting with her to no avail. But sadly, in this circumstance she had somehow pulled the short straw. 

"Looks like we'll be having to spend some time together, love. Oh the horror," he said, mocking her in his own charming way.

"Shut your mouth, Jones and sit down," whispered Emma, who was already staring to loss her patience. God and it was only the first day.

"As you wish." It was gonna be a long year.


	2. Cheerleading 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a disastrous first day, Ruby ropes Emma into signing up for cheerleading try outs but with a certain someone watching Emma's not excited.

Cheerleading try outs was Emma's favourite part of the week, all her friends had signed up which made it even better. They had all decide to meet for lunch on their 2nd Friday at College, to discuss tactics.

"So I'm thinking the routine from senior year, just better," said Anna, the lovable twin sister of Emma's other friend Elsa. When Elsa and Anna had moved to StoryBrooke to live with their Aunt Ingrid they'd both been outcasts. But Emma's group was all about that, they were all different but loved each other despite those differences. 

"I don't know the Junior year one was soo much better, there was more flips for one," suggested Ariel, the other perky one of the group, she was not to be messed with, with her awards in Gymnastics, Diving and Swimming the somewhat triple threat was a force to be reckoned with. 

"Both good idea's but why don't we mix it up, make things interesting," said Aurora, the lovable blonde who definitely had the most fun apart from Ruby.

"Ro's right, let's show our competitive side," agreed Mulan, using the nickname only she and her cousin Phillip, Aurora's boyfriend, could use.

"Belle and I where watching the other girls train and theirs are nothing like the ones you see at High school level, they've pulled out all the stop," said Lily, in the matter of fact way that always got her in trouble.

"So we want something that's our style but something that's different. That makes zero sense," concluded Ruby. 

"Agreed," said Emma. "Let's put it this way, we have the weekend to rehears and we need a new routine. Agreed."

"Agreed," they chorused.

"So why don't head over to yours after college, Em," asked Elsa, trying not to be pushy.

"Sure, we'll meet by the bleachers at the end of the day," finalised Emma.

"Oh great," squealed Anna, "I can see Kristoff before we leave, it's his first Football practice and I want to wish him luck." Kristoff was Anna's long term boyfriend, after dating since Junior year they had finally decided to move in together. 

"Oh me too, Robert was so excited when he made the team," commented Belle.

"O' us too," squeaked Ariel and Aurora.

"Okay, see you later girls, but I've got places to be," said Ruby, waltzing off to see her boyfriend Victor who was waiting by the door for her. Ruby winked as they left the room.

"God, I don't even want to think about what those two do their free time," said Elsa, grimacing at the thought.

"They can barely keep their hands off each other when their with others, free time must be a blast," concluded Mulan, smirking at the horrified looks she got. "Hey this is Ruby were talking about, anyway we've got class, let's go."

As they made there way to leave, Emma turn herself in the direction of her Marine Biology class, with Ariel in tow.

******************************************************

Stood by the bleachers Emma watched, with a grimace, as Ariel kissed and wished Eric good luck. As Emma waited she heard Ruby who had her arm wrapped around Victor's waist and his somewhere not to far from there. The person walking behind them did not look impressed. Killian Jones was disgusted, Emma sympathised.

"Dude, stopping groping my cousin in front of me," he sighed. Oh yes cousins, well second cousins, Emma reminded herself.

"Sorry," smirked Victor, "See you later," Victor finished, kissing Ruby hungrily, "Bye Emma."

"Yeah bye," waved Emma, trying to look not to disgusted at what she'd just witnessed. 

"Chin up, lass," remarked Killian, shaking off his earlier distain. "At least we don't see what else they get up to." Smirking as he strode away. 

Obviously Ruby notice Emma's frustration as she gave her a small smile. Emma glared at her. "What don't glare, you'll get frown line, anyway it's not my fault we're related, talk to Granny," she said, putting her hands up. 

"Come on Ems let's get to yours," said Belle, "I want to get started." 

So they made their way towards Emma's house with a plan. Sort of.

********************************************************

Killian watched out of the corner of his eye as his cousin and her friends left for their unknown destination. Well he wasn't really looking at all of them just one. Emma Swan, the enigma in skin. There was something about her that he just couldn't put his finger on, something broken. But like his Mother used to say 'If it's broken that means it works.' 

"Jones, focus," shouted the Coach, or Robin as he liked them to call him. "Okay our first match is in two weeks so let get going. Come on Killian get them moving." He clapped his hands as he moved off to talk to the other coaches who stood at the side.

"Yeah Jones, come on," whispered Victor, laughing under his breathe.

"Shut up, Frankenstein," said Killian, "Come on guys let's move."

*********************************************************

When Monday came around the girls were most defiantly ready but when a rumour had been spread about the competition between the two groups of girls people had flocked to the sports field to watch the try outs. It wasn't that they were worried it was more that they didn't want the other girls to be embarrassed. 

"Emma are you sure were going to be okay, those girls have some skill they went to the academy and all," said a concerned Anna.

"We'll be fine, we been doing this since we were little and anyway wouldn't it be great to be out on the field cheering on your boyfriends," asked Emma, trying desperately not to roll her eyes when they all nodded in agreement. 

"We are all best friends, we can so do this," said Ruby, "those bitches don't know what's coming."

As they headed out onto the field Emma realised that basically the whole college had turned out but that didn't rock her nerves, what did was that the whole Football team sat along the front row, even a certain someone. Dear god this was not gonna end well. 

When their time came they gave it everything they had, with each lift and split being perfect and just how they practiced. it was great the reaction they got from the crowd and the coach, Coach De Vil was one of the toughest people at the College nut the thumbs up she gave her goddaughter Lily was all Emma needed to know they did good. And to be honest the other group messing up and nearly injuring the top of their pyramid helped. 

After talking to the coach the girls were ecstatic and of course so were the Football team who definitely liked their new Cheerleaders, especially when Victor came over and lifted Ruby into the air. Overall Emma was happy but she noticed something, the one member of the Football team who didn't come to congratulate them but stood at the back with what she could only describe as a nervous smile. Catching her eye, Killian Jones nodded his head, turned and walked away. Not only was she confused but also she was disappointed but couldn't quiet understand why. Despite that she went to celebrate with her friends with a trip to Ruby's Gran's diner 'Granny's.' Everything was good. Or was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do some re-writing, hope you like it.


	3. Emma Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Swan was different Killian knew that but somehow she fasinated him.
> 
> A chapter from Killian's point of view

When Killian and his older brother Liam had moved to the US after the death of their mother to live with their Great Aunt or Granny as she liked them to call her, they weren't best pleased. They blamed their father for sending them away to someone they barely knew. So their they were in the sleepy town of Storybrooke just 8 years ago. His brother had joined the Navy once he left High school and had done two tours before returning home to Killian, but Killian had been alone for a while just him and his cousin Ruby. They weren't as close know Ruby had her friends and now he had his. In High school he had excelled in sports and academics. Now he was the captain of his first year Football team at college. 

At the age of 12 being in a new place had scared him but Storybrooke was home now and he love every little bit of it. When he meet her in middle school has been naive and hide behind Ruby with her big personality. Emma and Ruby had been friends since Kindergarten and some part of Killian wished he had that connection with someone, then he meet Victor and was instantly his best friend. Just as they were now, dispute Victor's tough exterior he was a softy at heart but don't tell anyone that. 

Killian loved the ocean, once Liam had finished with the Navy he'd opened a small boat tour company and Killian loved taking the boats out on the water and just watch the sun set.

**********************

When the girls won their little competition Killian was happy for his cousin and her friends but a little part of him was sad, he wasn't sure why but the look he got from Emma swayed his nerves and the small smile that escaped was very unlike grown man he was today and more like the small boy who'd come to the US. 

Walking away he could hear Victor call his name, but his clouded mind didn't respond. And when Killian got home he saw that Liam's jeep wasn't there. He was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	4. Pre-prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the first game of the year approachs the girls prepare for the after party that Victor's and the guys get there game faces on but can Killian focus.

When Ruby told Emma of Victor's plan for an after party after the first game of the season. She was less than thrilled. But Ruby was persistent and like the sap that Emma was she conceded to an improtute shopping trip the week before. So the Friday before the game Emma waited patiently as her friends wished the guys good luck with there practice especially with the first big game rounding the corner. Despite Storybrookes size their Football league spread across Maine and they'd made to the finals twice. But small steps. Emma waited patiently by the bleechers for her friend keeping her distance from the guys they encircled, of to the side she spotted Killian and for a brief moment she caught his eye but he turned away. He'd been off all week not speaking during class, it was almost as if something had changed between them and that he was avoiding her. She shook if off and waited for the others. As Ruby and the girls approached she heard them chatting about styles and cuts of dresses. She rolled her eyes expecting the questions to come flying about what she wanted and why she didn't come over and see the guys. 

"So Emma, you ready to go or our you just gonna stand there and roll your eyes," said Elsa, linking her arm through Emma's.

"I don't constantly roll my eyes," shrugged Emma, "just when it's necessary."

"Which is basically always," giggled Lily. "Okay so my mum just got this new collection in and honestly you should see some of these dresses and they're perfect for the party."

"Well that sounds like a plan," squealed Ruby.

"Well let's getting moving, Robbie and I are going out for dinner tonight. It's out anniversary," said Belle, as the group headed towards the town centre.

Lily's mum, Mal, ran the best clothing store in Storybrooke with her best friend and Lily's godmother, Ursula. Their shop 'The Queens of darkness,' had everything from tank tops to prom dresses. It was the perfect place to find something for one of Victor's over the top parties. Emma was just lucky her parents were allowing her to go, but despite her parent sturness they understood that she was an adult. 

As they entered the store the soft chime of the ball elerted the woman behind the till, Ursula to their arrival. 

"Well hello girls," drawled Ursula, sweeping round the counter to greet the girls. She pulled Lily into a quick hug before saying, "your mother's in the back, hon, she said she want to talk to you real quick."

As Lily hurried of the store room to find her mother. The girls began to search for their dresses. Most of the dresses Emma found were either elegant and fancy, where others were too simple. Emma wanted something in between. And she found just that thanks to Mal. After her talk with Lily she wafted into main store.

"Oh Emma darling I know the perfect thing for you, follow me." 

Emma followed Mal through the racks of dress till they came to the far right corner of the store.

"These came in just last week," said Mal, pulling out a red lace dress that fell just above her knees. It was gorgeous and just Emma style with a pair of black ankle boots she'd be perfect.

She wasn't the only one that found the perfect dress. Elsa found a baby blue Chiffon dress with a low cut back; Anna found a baby pink and dark blue 60s style dress; Ariel found purple crop top with a long green chiffon skirt; Lily found a black leather dress with matching belt; Milan found a yellow Chinese style dress; with Aurora finding a pink sequined dress; Bella found a gold short skirted ball gown dress and Ruby found a red dress that made her look just like little red riding hood. Altogether, they each got something that wanted. 

**********************

Killian had stayed quiet all week. During class he kept a low profile not even once trying to engage with Emma during their lessons together, every lesson he'd look at her from the corner of his eye to see her staring at him as if she was waiting for some kind of comment. But he decided to keep quiet he didn't want to say anything. Practice was the same he left Victor in charge and watched from the side as the guys practice. The Friday before the game just before the start of practice Killian watched from the side as his cousin and her friend chatted with the guys. Emma lurked by the bleechers as if coming closer would do her some harm a small part of him wanted to talk to her. She turned her head a caught his eye, which made turn away and move towards his friends. He couldn't deal with it right now. And the guys noticed.

"Dude what's wrong?" Asked Victor, after practice.

"Nothing," he replied, turning away from his friend.

"It can't be nothing you've been down all week," said Kris, stepping in behind Victor.

"I'm fine just leave it alone." And with that he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that small cliffhanger.  
> In the next chapter I'll explain what's happening with Killian.


	5. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 days before the first game of the season Victor confronts Killian about his behaviour.
> 
> Killian finds some comfort in telling the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no CaptainSwan but some references through Killian and Victor. But the next chapter will be CaptainSwan heavy

The Monday before the game something strange happened to Killian. When Killian left College that afternoon he was stunned to see Victor waiting outside his classroom, especially as he knew for a fact that Victor didn't have any classes that afternoon. 

"Killian, can I talk to you?" Asked Victor, running to catch up with Killians fast pace. 

"Sure, what's up?"

"The guys and I were talking and it's probaly that your stressed, but dude you've been acting weird all week and the guys and I are worried," breathing slowly, Killian could tell Victor was waiting for some kind of explanation.

"I'm not distracted," replied Killian, trying so hard to sound convincing, "you're right it's just stress I want to win the game this Friday, thats all it is."

"Is that really the truth, Killian how long have we been friends," said Victor, pulling Killian out of the traffic of people moving towards the front doors.

"Going on 8 years," sighed Killian, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

"And you know you can tell me anything," said Victor, "dude something's wrong and you need to tell me. Come on it's obviously bothering you, what is it?" 

"Okay, so I haven't been completely honest. But I'm fine now, look I just thought that college would be easier then this and stuffs getting to me, that's all. Look I'll be fine for Friday."

"Killian are you sure that's all," questioned Victor.

"Yes that's most of it," finished Killian.

"Most of it?"

"Yeah, the rests is just Liam. He's out most days when I get back and normally gets back quite late. I'm just worried about him, he works too hard."

"Cause he's looking out for you. You know that, and it not going to be easy," continues Victor. "If you need to talk I'm here and the guys are here and despite what you think we'll listen."

"Thanks Victor," Killian laughed, "I really appreciate it."

"Okay well I'll see you later."

And with that Victor left, a little piece of Killian felt better but some part of him wished had told Victor about his feelings, could he call them feeling, towards the person that plagued his mind. Killian just had to figure it out by himself. God he was screwed.


	6. Football Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victors party turns a little wrong.

When game day arrived Killian was a lot more relaxed, especially after his conversation with Victor. He knew where he could go if he ever needed to talk. But Killian's main goal today was to win the match.

****************

Emma was ecstatic, her first time cheerleading at a college match. For weeks they'd been perfecting their routine, but to be honest all her friends could talk about was Victor's after party. After their shopping trip at the beginning of the week the girls had basically had a continous stream of chat about what the party would be like. To be honest Emma knew what it would be like, first Victor would have brought a load of alcohol, then he'd get a talk from her dad about alcohol awareness and then it would be one of the best parties of the year, like they always were. Despite being against almost everything Emma was looking foward to relaxing. First, though she had to sit through the game.

******************

When the coach told the team about the talent scouts being in the audience, Killian's pulse quickened, if he was nervous at first he was shitting himself now. But the minute the game started Killian's adrenalin kicked in. 

Throughout the game Killian could feel his adrenalin rising till the final minutes. With 1 minute of game time left they had a 3 point lead on Oz state college. But out of the corner of his eye he stopped the college's cheerleaders watching for the end result, he stopped Emma just of to the side of her friends watching nervously. And a little piece of him relaxed. 

****************

Emma watched from the side as the last minute ticked slowly by. She didn't even register when Killian looked at her and smiled. Emma had watched him all evening, almost like it was a default to watching him throughout High school. He would never see her the way she'd seen him when he first arrived Storybrooke. He'd fasinated her and a small part of her had liked him in way that she had only felt for one other. But then liking had grown to distaste when he started dating Milah Gold, her friend Robert's cousin, she was horrible and cruel and Killian's appeal had decreased. 

The final 15 seconds ticked by and when the buzzer rang. They had won. As Ruby ran over to her, wrapping her in a hug, Emma watched as the team circles around and lifted Killian and Victor up. Emma smiled. The girls made their way over, Emma held back as they want to celebrate with their boyfriend's.

***************

They'd won. Killian couldn't believe, despite there continous lead, Oz state were underdogs and could have easily won. As the team lifted him and Victor up. He watched as the cheerleaders made their way over, all except Emma. She held back while the others embraced the guys but the small smile she had didn't escape his notice. 

"Okay, meet at my house in 40, it's time to party," called Victor. 

Now the fun would begin.

*********************  
*********************

The girls had decide earlier that week to meet at Aurora's to get ready, Aurora and Anna did everyones makeup, while Ruby, Elsa and Ariel did everyone's hair. Emma sat patiently as Elsa ran her cold fingers through her hair, curling and brushing Emma's hair into elegant waves. She had stayed quiet since they left the game. Elsa had notice but stayed quiet almost like she knew. 

When they were all ready they made the trek towards Victors house, very slowly, leave it Ruby to wear 6 inch heels. After an extremely slow walk that took them 10 minutes instead of the 2 minutes that I actually was between Aurora and Victors mansions. When they arrived Victor welcomed them, well kind of, he basically grabbed Ruby and kissed like that hadn't seen each other in months. 

"Get a room," said Elsa, as a pushed past them.

"I have one," said Victor, winking.

"Where are the others?" Asked Belle, glaring at Victor.

"Out by the pool," called Victor, "and help yourself to drinks." 

Victor's house was huge, it made Emma's house look like a shoebox. As they head towards Victor pool house, yes he has a pool house, Emma could see the guys as they rounded the corner, all of them including Killian. Her friends hurried over to meet the guys, Emma slowed herself not wanting to look eager. 

"Hello, love," said Killian, as she approach.

"Hey," Emma replied. 

*********************

Killian could sense Emma's awkwardness the minute she stepped up to the group. But the minute she replied to him without a sigh or some disapproving glare he knew something was going on, that something was different. 

**********************

After half an hour, the party was in full swing and Emma was thirsty.

"Anyone thristy?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go gets some drinks," said Ariel. "Anyone else?"

"A rum and coke for Victor and I each," called Ruby, over her shoulder.

"Gin and tonic for me," cried Elsa, from the pool side.

As Ariel and Emma moved away from the group they were stopped by a voice.

"You girls need a hand," called Killian.

"No we're good," said Emma, "Thanks though."

"Anytime, Love. Just shout if you needs some help."

Emma smiled to herself and carried on after Ariel. 

"Just gonna run to the bathroom I'll help you take the drinks over in a sec," said Ariel.

"Okay." Emma walked over to the drinks table, working quickly so she could get back to the party. 

"Emma Nolan," drawled a familiar voice, "what a lovely surprise." 

"Walsh Ozland, I didn't expect you to be here," smiled Emma, "it's good to see you." She moved closer to him.

"Gosh look at you, you should have come to Oz state, they would have loved you there."

"You're drunk Walsh," said Emma, pushing him back. 

"Oh come on Emma, a little birdy told me you're easy," he sleaked towards with drink stumbles, weaving towards her.

"Go home Walsh, I'm sure Zelena's around she'll take you home."

"Come on Ems, be easy. Neal said so."

"What did you say? Step away Walsh before you say something you regret." 

He stumbled further towards her mumbling, "Come on Ems just a little kiss, you now you want to."

He was close now she could small the alcohol on his breath. She was pinned between the table and him. 

"Walsh don't do anything you'll regret, please," Emma begged, closing her eyes.

He came closer but then he stopped or rather someone stopped him. Emma slowly opened her eyes. And there was Killian.

"The lady said no, mate."

Walsh scurried away, leaving her and Killian alone.

"Emma, love, are you okay?" Asked Killian, pulling Emma to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Killian," she smiled. "Hey Ariel hasn't come back, can you help me with these drinks."

"Of course, Emma. And are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine and Killian?"

"Yeah Emma."

"Don't tell the others, please. I don't want a repeat of last time."

"What happen-"

"Please don't. Killian please just don't tell the others."

"Of course I won't tell them."

As they walked back to their friends. Emma suddenly realised something had changed. Killian had changed. Things were going to be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also I apologise if I used the wrong term on game scene, I'm from England and my American football knowledge is limited.


	7. Just ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Spoilers!! ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait. Thanks for sticking with me

Emma hadn't fully covered after Victor's party, but Killian had kept to his word and not told the others what happened with Walsh. However, she felt his eyes on her all night wondering what she wasn't telling him. A small part of her wanted to open up and tell Killian, tell all of them what Neal did to her, how damaged she was. But she couldn't she couldn't be venerable she was her parents daughter and she was strong.

So when it came to Monday morning walking through college felt like stepping on egg shells. As she walked to her class after 2nd period Emma felt like she was being watched. Twisting slightly, as she walked she spotted Killian lingering by the Locker room. A smile creeped on to her face, one that he returned wholeheartedly. 

"Good Morning, Swan," he said, as she wondered over. "How you feeling after this weekend?" The obvious question lingering just behind.

"I'm Fine, Thanks," she replied, forcing out the thank you as a hint that she was fine after what happened. She wasn't though but she didn't want to dwell on the past, she wanted to know why he was studying her like that. "Looking for something in-particular."

"No just wondering something."

"What?"

"What don't you tell people, Swan," He questioned. She wasn't expecting it, wasn't expecting him to worry about, to question what was hiding behind her tough exterior. 

"Maybe you'll just have to wait and see."

"Maybe I'll find out sooner, go on a date for me." 

"What??"

"One date, Swan, see if I can be trusted. Come on, Swan, what could go wrong?" That was a good question what could go wrong? So many horrible things. First, he could find out about Neal and be disgusted by her. Then, he could tell everyone and she'd end up alone. But a small part of her wanted to say yes.

"Lots," she whispered.

"What?" He asked, questions hiding behind his eyes.

"Lots, but maybe one date won't hurt," she said, smiling softly.

He smiled back. "Great, I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday, I'll let you know what to wear."

"Wait, you don't have my number," she said, as he walked away.

"Ruby gave it to me last year, don't worry, Swan, it's a handle." he winked. Dammit she was screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this its my first fic so I hope it's okay.


End file.
